


That's gotta Hurt

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	That's gotta Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663548069580767253/697019178988601455/SPOILER_Din_punch.png)


End file.
